1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and system of managing subscriber access to services associated with a service provider.
2. Background Art
Service providers, such as cable and television, high speed internet, and other providers, may support a number of services for their subscribers. One problem faced by the service providers relates to managing subscriber access to the various services. The service providers typically provide a menu, user interface, or other feature to present available services to the subscribers for selection and access.